


Shadows of the Night

by pearlnquartz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlnquartz/pseuds/pearlnquartz
Summary: Ever impulsive Wen Junhui throws a dart at a map and flies to wherever it lands. Having his heart act up and go bonkers at the sight of the tan-skinned local isn’t part of the excursion.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Shadows of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as an official entry to #svtbenandbenficfest and solely inspired by Ben&Ben's Leaves. I hope you'll love Junhui and Seokmin's story!

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ 

“WHAT?”

Junhui always loved himself some peace and quiet. He’s the type of person who’d rather stay at home on a late Friday night than partying somewhere loud, flashy, and glitzy–anyplace where the fun is. Whenever there’s a heated argument between his coworkers, he’d pretty much be the one to get in between them to try to halt the fight and let them solve their misunderstanding the rational way.

He’d been like this since time immemorial. He thought that the world is already full of chaos, hate, and negativity that he didn’t want to be a part of it.

He’s the most rational person until today. Junhui found himself in an unexpected altercation as he felt his cheeks reddened in anger, flailing his arms and feet underwater, trying to stay afloat.

“I was swimming by myself!”

Junhui’s eyes furrowed in much annoyance, “What do you mean you were swimming?! I tried to rescue you because you were literally lifelessly immobile minutes ago!”

“No, no… I was floating!”

“Well I’ve never seen anybody swim with a denim pants and a shirt on! I thought you drowned and the huge waves brought you here!”

He was glaring at him but the man only beamed apologetically. His eyes formed into thin crescents and if they were in a different situation, Junhui would probably find the other charming.

But the frustration took over Junhui’s rational mind. He knew he was acting out of character and now, he’s annoyed with himself, too. Heaving a deep sigh, he showed the man no interest and started to swim away from him and their unresolved condition.

“Hold on! I’m sorry, alright? I never meant to scare you like that! Wait up!” He pretended he didn’t hear him as he strode the ocean. “I’m Seokmin! Hey! What’s your name?”

Rolling his eyes, Junhui completely ignored him and breezed faster away from him.

JUNHUI lied down on the bed that night, distraught. For the past two years, he experienced troubles in sleeping. Sometimes, he wasn’t able to sleep and stayed awake for the rest of the day. Most times he’s lucky doze off, only to be woken up by unwanted and gruesome, vivid dreams. Even the melatonin couldn’t help him no more.

He thought that maybe this is God’s way to punish him for what happened two years ago. He couldn’t blame Him, he thought he deserved it, too.

Hugging the soft pillow, he stared at the beach through his cabana’s window. The sea was calm, the night was young, and the moon was so beautiful. It lit the gloomy place with its illuminating glow.

It was already three in the morning, yet Junhui was still wide awake. He decided to go outside and feel the fresh breeze of the morning air in hopes to tame his weary mind.

After putting a knitted coat on, he sauntered to the beach barefooted. There were several locals on the beach, preparing to start their day. Junhui scoffed and shook his head lightly in disbelief. Here they are, ready to welcome the morning sun, yet he’s still struggling to put himself to slumber.

He sat on the sand, he felt the fine and small particles spread under his thighs. His knees touched his chin as he enveloped his legs into an embrace, darting his gaze to the fishermen on the boat who were about to leave to catch some to serve on the table.

“All the spinning rods were broken so I had to find for new ones that are working! I’m sorry I took so long!” 

Oddly, the voice was familiar. Junhui looked over his shoulder and for the second time tonight, he shook his head. It was the tan-skinned man whom he tried to rescue earlier that day. He never really thought that he’d be in some dispute with an unknown man while on a vacation where he’s supposedly relaxing in tranquility.

“Oh, God!”

Could this day get any worse? Junhui thought to himself as he started to believe that this man brings bad luck to people. In just a span of how many hours, he brought Junhui into a position where he’s disadvantaged. The hook that’s supposed to be stuck in a fish was jammed in his knitted coat, making the other man stop from his tracks.

“Oh, no! God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t… Hey, it’s you again!”

“Right? Again… how unfortunate.”

He didn’t really meant to be passive, even he was taken aback. Junhui stood up and let out a low groan as he untangled the hook from his clothes. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t careful enough.”

“That’s alright. It’s no problem.”

“Let me make it up to you. I’m so embarrassed, this is the second time I’ve caused you distress.”

He shook his head and gave him a small smile, “That’s alright, it’s no big deal.”

“No, no… I insist. I really am embarrassed and I really want to apologize.”

“Alright then, if that makes you at ease.”

“I didn’t get your name earlier, though. I’m Seokmin, by the way!”

Seokmin offered his hand and Junhui hesitantly took it. He was surprised at how warm the former’s hand was. Just like how Seokmin smiles, warm. The kind that gives you comfort and ease.

“Junhui.”

“Nice to meet you, Junhui, and I’m really sorry for all the troubles I’ve caused you.”

“I told you, it’s alright,” Junhui broke the handshake and kept his hand inside his coat’s pocket. “Besides, you’re going to make it up to me somehow, aren’t you?”

“Right,” he chuckled, “but right now, I have to go fishing. I’ll see you later at the restaurant for early dinner. Will that be alright with you?”

“Yes, all good!”

“Well then, I’ll get going!” Seokmin lightly tapped Junhui’s arms as a form of saying his goodbyes. He watched him as he ran towards the boat, spinning rods enveloped in one of his arms.

The air got colder and he decided to go back to his cabana. Seokmin, who was now on the boat, waved his hand towards his direction. He just nodded his head, a slightly curved line formed on his lips.

Needless to say, Junhui slept in a calm state of mind and with an unbelievably stupid smile plastered on his face.

“What’s wrong, Junhui? Don’t you like the food? Are you allergic to seafood? I’m sorry, I didn’t ask beforehand. Hold on, I’ll order a different dish. Is there anything you want to eat?”

He examined the dishes served on the table. There were baked mussels, scallops, and oysters, lemon pepper salmon, grilled shrimp scampi, fish steaks, seared tuna, and shrimp pasta. Even the cake for dessert was made of salmon.

“No, Seokmin… I love seafood. I can eat them,” Junhui grinned at him while nodding his head, trying to reassure the former, “It’s just that it’s been a while since I’ve eaten home cooked meals, let alone seafood. All I’ve eaten at work were pretty much take-outs and fast food junks.” 

Seokmin chortled and motioned Junhui to help himself. His eyes formed into arcs once again, happy to be conversing with the man sitting across him. 

“Glad you like them. Please, eat up. I can guarantee you that these are scrumptious. Consider this a break from all the burgers and fries you’re devouring all the time.”

Junhui began eating the shrimp pasta that Seokmin placed on his plate, “Work’s pretty hectic. I can only eat for fifteen minutes so, you know, fast food’s the only thing I can munch on.”

“Fifteen minutes? That’s tough. If you don’t mind me asking… where do you work?”

“I’m a customer service representative. Pretty tough but I need to live, you know.”

Seokmin nodded, twirling his pasta on his fork, “I have to agree. These days, it’s certainly a boon to people to have a stable job that pays high, no?”

“You can say that,” he said as he wiped his lips with a napkin, “How about you? Where do you work?”

“Me? Well, I help my father catch fishes. You saw us earlier, didn’t you? Since I was seventeen, I’ve been helping him with that kind of work,” Seokmin takes a glance at Junhui who’s listening intently as he chewed, he smiled thinly, “Then half of the fishes that we caught for the day are sent to the local market, the other half is used to cater visitors and tourists, like you. You see, my family owns this place…”

Junhui’s eyes widened in surprise, “Really? Oh, wow!”

“Mhmm. My mother is a great cook, don’t you think?” He let out a soft laugh, “She then asked the owner of this resort, her friend, if she can establish a restaurant here for the tourists. There they are, look…”

Seokmin pointed towards the direction where his mother and the rest of the restaurant staff stayed, glancing at the two men from time to time.

“That’s my mother, our staff, and my brother,” Seokmin said with a chuckle.

“Hey, what’s up? Enjoying the date so far?” Seokmin’s brother brightly grinned at him and waved his hand almost entertainingly.

Seokmin hissed at his brother’s unsolicited remark, “Oh, shut up, Chan!”

Junhui nodded his head and smiled at the group of people behind the counter. Even meters apart, he noticed how Seokmin resembled his mother. They both have the same bright smile and twinkling eyes that give you comfort and tranquil. 

“I’m sorry, my brother’s just so annoying.”

Junhui shrugged and continued eating, “No big deal. I also have a brother and I feel for you. They’re so annoying but we still love them anyway, don’t we?”

“You bet,” Seokmin scooped the meat of the baked scallop from its shell and placed it to Junhui’s plate, “Look, I just really want to apologize for the trouble. I hope I didn’t spoil your vacation…”

“Apology accepted. And no, you didn’t ruin my vacation… Sure, there were unexpected accidents that happened but it didn’t affect my stay at all. I was annoyed for a bit, but that wasn’t a big of a deal.”

“I’m relieved,” he continued to put scallop meat on Junhui’s plate and the latter happily took and brought it to his mouth, “And thank you, you know, for accepting my offer.”

“Well who would pass up free food?”

Seokmin chuckled lowly, “Right, who would?”

“Definitely not me!” Junhui drank the orange juice that Seokmin had passed to him.

They shared boisterous laughter. After a few moments, the both of them stared at each and sighed from so much mirth. It was Seokmin who broke the silence, but never the shared eye gaze.

“Did you enjoy the food?”

“Very much so.”

“Glad to know. How about the company?” 

Junhui raised a brow, scrutinizing the man across him, “I won’t tell a soul.”

“I’d take that as a ‘yes’. Five star rating. 10/10, would recommend.”

He just smiled, the butterflies in his stomach danced enthusiastically to the rhythm of Seokmin’s laughter.

“THANK you for treating me to dinner. Please tell your mother she’s a really great cook!”

They stopped at the cabana’s front porch where Junhui was staying. Junhui said he didn’t need to walk him home but the other man insisted. 

“Will do. I’m really glad we had the chance to talk and cleared the air between us.”

A moment of silence once again enveloped them. Only the crashing of huge waves and the night-calling sound of the cicadas can be heard. 

“I really enjoyed it, Seokmin,” Junhui’s lips slightly curled upwards as he held Seokmin’s chin, kissing the latter’s cheeks good night, “Sweet dreams.”

“It’s you again? Why are you here?” Junhui accosted Seokmin the day after their dinner, “We literally spent the night together last night!”

Seokmin would have recoiled when he stepped on his front porch but there wasn’t any pang of annoyance in Junhui’s voice. He honestly thought that Junhui was delighted to see him again.

“Visiting you,” Seokmin scratched the back of his head, “I brought you some snacks.” 

Junhui asked him to sit. He brought out the cinnamon buns and two large fruit shakes from the plastic food container. 

“Watermelon or grapes?” He asked Junhui.

“Watermelon.”

“So how’s your stay here so far?”

“Good if it weren’t for your constant disturbance.” Junhui jested.

Seokmin feigned he was hurt and even clutched his chest, “You wound me.”

Junhui chuckled with the straw still in his mouth. He sipped his fruit shake as he gazed at the beach, “I’m enjoying my solitude here. This place is really nice.”

“So, am I really being a nuisance to you?”

“Oh, God, no. I honestly enjoy your company…”

“Really? That’s great to hear.”

Junhui just stared at him, shrugged and finished his drinks.

“Uhm,” Seokmin cleared his throat, “Do you have plans tomorrow night?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Well, as you can see,” He put his drinks down the table, “My brother’s getting married tomorrow.”

“Chan’s getting married?!” Junhui scandalously shrieked, “But he’s only seventeen?”

Seokmin chuckled lowly, shook his head, “No, not Chan… My older brother, Jihoon, is getting married.”

“Oh, I see. Haven’t met him, he wasn’t there last night, was he?”

“He was with his fiancé.”

“Are you sure you want to invite me, though?”

Junhui felt like he was intruding, even though Seokmin personally invited him to come. Nuptial ceremonies are usually intimate, attended by people who are dear to the bride and groom–unlike him whom the groom’s brother just met a day ago. He was hesitant and nervous at the same time.

“I don’t have anything to wear, Seokmin.”

“You can wear anything you want, something casual and comfortable. A denim pants and a shirt, perhaps?”

“That’s just so inappropriate… and familiar.”

He teased. They both laughed in merriment.

“That’s not right. Don’t tease me, you,” he pouted, “But seriously, you can wear anything simple. My family’s not finicky.”

“I’ll figure something out.”

JUNHUI examined himself at the full length mirror. He was wearing a simple white button down shirt topped with the same color silk coat and white slacks. He also wore a tan beret to add a little color to the ensemble.

They both agreed to meet outside his cabana. Junhui doesn’t know why he’s nervous, his hands kept on fidgeting. Ironically, he’s having the cold feet even if he’s not the one getting married. 

Trying to calm himself down, he tightly closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. A minute or two passed by very quickly and he felt a light tap on his shoulder, causing him to jolt.

“Oh, did I startle you? I’m sorry.”

He swayed his head and smiled thinly at Seokmin.

Seokmin, who’s wearing a black suit and tie. 

Seokmin, whom he mistook for an Olympian God. 

Seokmin, who looks a lot sharper now in his eyes.

“Dapper, aren’t we?”

“Thank you. You look lovely yourself.”

They locked gazes for a while, as if memorizing each other’s facial features, and then proceeded to the wedding.

JUNHUI eyed Seokmin as he looked very gallant along the other groomsmen beside the beauteous arc adorned and embellished with white roses and flowing laces. Underneath that was the wedded Jihoon and Soonyoung. The couple’s dream sunset-themed wedding took place at the beach. When both of the grooms vowed their love and affection for each other, Seokmin and Junhui caught each other’s eyes. They once again shared eye gazes and exchanged gentle smiles.

After what happened in Junhui’s life two years ago, he surely had a rough time adjusting to certain situations. He tried so hard to move on with his life but it wasn’t the easiest path he took. Even smiles, for him, were hard to give.

But with Seokmin, he found himself constantly grinning and giggling like a high school student getting noticed by his campus crush. Even when Seokmin wasn’t there, just thinking about him is enough to drive his heart wild.

He never felt this in a very long time. I’m attracted to him, Junhui admitted to himself.

Junhui can still vividly remember their first meeting. Although they started on the wrong foot, he really admired how beautiful he looked. And the following meetings confirmed his growing admiration and from there, it flourished.

The vast horizon touched the blazing orange sky as the husbands shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Seokmin wasn’t lying when he said that his family weren’t finicky and meticulous. In fact, they were warm and very sincere. He was introduced to Seokmin’s entire family, including his grandparents and other relatives. His cheeks were relentlessly the shade of beet for the entire Lees thought he was Seokmin’s romantic partner.

“Did you know that Jihoon and Soonyoung also started as friends?” Chan, Seokmin’s younger brother, said to him eagerly, “Soonyoung was the first person Jihoon introduced to us and they also met here!”

Junhui laughed awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He was surprised and overwhelmed.

“Chan,” Seokmin gave the younger a stern look, and attended to him right after, “I’m sorry, my family’s quite loud.”

“No, they’re actually fun.” He said while smiling genuinely.

“Are you close with your family?”

“Yes, but they’re in the province, and I live in the city. We rarely see each other, only occasionally.”

“Don’t you visit them?”

“I do, once a month.”

Junhui drank down the remaining wine in his glass. Seokmin nodded in understanding. He realized that it was a lot more personal than all the topics they have talked about and he didn’t want to pry.

“Junhui, do you dance?”

“No, I don’t know how…”

“Well, have you ever tried it?”

Junhui fell silent, his eyes bore into lap. Seokmin gently held his hand and intertwined their fingers, “Dance with me.”

He placed his hand so gently on Seokmin’s chest, their eyes locked with each other. Seokmin held his other hand and they danced so slowly. The man smiled at him, and it was so effortless for him to return the gesture back.

They danced awkwardly, careful not to step on each other’s toes. And yet, it felt so liberating. The clothes they were wearing were the only thing that were keeping their bodies from being glued together. They were so close to each other than he can hear him breathe, that he can almost smell his riveting scent. 

Seokmin’s hand travelled from his hip to his lower back, causing their bodies to get much closer with each other. It was hot but he was having the perfect dance of his life.

Seokmin rested his forehead on Junhui’s and never forgetting to give the latter an earnest smile, “You are so beautiful, Junhui.”

THEIR feet were all soaked with salt water. After the wedding’s reception, they have both decided to stay for a bit longer at the beach. Hands still interlaced with each other, Junhui’s head rested on Seokmin’s shoulder, and they both savored the view of the calm beach, ocean waves, and the glistening moon together. 

“Did you know that I never really was aware that this place existed? Not until I threw a dart at the map and it landed on this place.”

Seokmin gawked, amused, “Really now?”

“Yes, cool, right? It’s kind of a tradition. Every year, I throw my dart on a map and visit the place where it landed.” 

“It is. How did you even come up with this?” Seokmin asked as he looked fondly at Jun, his hand stroked the stray hair on Junhui’s forehead.

“Well… I… I wasn’t,” stuttering, he answered, “I wasn’t the only one who thought of this.”

“Who else?”

Junhui was hushed for a minute. He contemplated whether he really was ready to talk about this. The incident never left his mind, and for two years, he was constantly reminded of what happened.

“Do you have any idea why I got livid when I thought you drowned and tried to rescue you?” Junhui suddenly broke the silence with a question.

“Because you were shocked?”

“Mhmm,” a small smile was etched on his lips, his thumb caressed Seokmin’s, “Two years ago, my partner drowned in the open sea and I wasn’t able to rescue him.”

The two of them were embraced by silence, darkness, and pain. He heard Seokmin sigh as the other draped an arm over his shoulder.

Junhui looked at him blankly, “You and your family welcomed me with so much warmth, I just thought… I should share a part of me to you. I didn’t want to be unfair but if you don’t want to hear it. I’ll stop talking about it, Seokmin.”

“Are you comfortable sharing these with me, Junhui?” He nodded, “Then I’m all ears, lovely.”

The endearment made his heart thump a little but he continued, “We planned to go to all of the beautiful beaches in the country. Every year, we’d throw a dart at a map and we’d fly to wherever it lands. We wanted to create memories together. Every year, we’d go to different places, experience different cultures, and meet new people. It became our tradition as a couple.

“But this one time, we decided to just ditch the darts and tradition and just go with our friends to a resort their family owns. They carried everything, from travel expenses, to food and lodging. And so we were really thankful. It’s like we went on a vacation for free, you know?

“The resort offers a lot of different water sports and activities. Kayaking, canoeing, surfing, scuba diving, parasailing, you name it. That day, we were scheduled to go canoeing but the weather wasn’t so good. It was so dark and gloomy that day. Thinking that it was a waste of time if we just stayed home, we all opted to go. We thought that it wasn’t raining so it was safe. Well, that’s what we thought, at least.

“The boatmen warned us several times that it was dangerous…” Seokmin felt Junhui tensed up, so he embraced him tighter, rubbing the latter’s arms soothingly.

“They warned us that it wasn’t the safest time to go canoeing. But we still pushed through. My partner and I shared a canoe since only two people can ride it at once. Our friends were also a couple so they shared a canoe, too.”

Beads of warm tears began to pool in Junhui’s eyes and he felt a huge lump forming in his throat. Junhui was practically hyperventilating. Reliving the memory he tries really hard to forget isn’t easy, it’s a part of his daily life. He didn’t have a choice but to endure it, and it will pass with time.

“At first, our trip was going quite well. We didn’t even wear life vests, which was so stupid, because we were certain that nothing wrong will ever happen. We were having so much fun with the canoe, even taking a lot of photographs and videos. Until we reached farther and farther and we realized that we are so far away from the beach.

“We were so scared. I was so scared…” Junhui’s breath hitched and his hands began to tremble a whole lot more. Seokmin rubbed Junhui’s palm and held his hands, grip tight like gloves. 

“Panic, we most certainly did panic. Especially when the waves started to thrash around us. The canoe’s bow got broken and then one moment, the canoe kept taking on huge amounts of water. I was so terrified but I tried to calm myself down, thinking that everything’s going to be okay.

“My partner and I jumped because the canoe’s already filled with water. Our friends also jumped and tried to swim to the beach. It was so difficult that even floating didn’t work because no matter how you try to survive, the waves kept on lashing out on us,” Junhui paused and gulped in lungful of air, “At that moment, all I wanted to tell him was ‘I love you’ but instead, I shouted ‘don’t give up and keep fighting’, even though I didn’t have a lot of energy to scream.

“I thought miracles do happen when the boatman came to rescue us but there were no boats, just the boatman. He attended to me first but I refused the help. I told him to take care of my partner first since he’s the one who needs immediate help. I thought to myself, I’ll never leave without him because you know, one moment he’s gone, the waves were pulling him underwater and the next second, he’ll come back from being submerged. I was extremely anxious but whenever I see him get up, I’ll calm down for a brief moment. The boatman approached him and I tried my best to hold onto his back, and my partner also held onto him but he wasn’t breathing properly. He’s left with no oxygen and right then and there, I wanted to cry.

“I gathered all the strength that I have to pull him up. I saw his face, his eyes were closed and his lips were almost blue and prune-like. The waves kept going and I knew I had to hurry and think of a way for us to get to the shore alive even if I could barely move my arms during that time. So I really did my best to get to the shore faster, even helped the boatman myself… When we got there, my partner and I, the boatman tried helping me again but I screamed and said they have to attend to my partner first. Our friends who jumped together with us got there, too. We were really traumatized, dizzy, and lightheaded and our skin was almost black in color.

“My partner, at that time, was completely unconscious. But his heart was still beating, he was still alive. The people who were around immediately called an ambulance but it was taking so long. I tried giving him oxygen by performing CPR. I tried my best to resuscitate him while waiting for the ambulance. Seokmin, I swear to God… if I could only trade places with him if it means he wouldn’t suffer, I would.”

Seeing Junhui bawl his eyes out made Seokmin’s stomach churn. He couldn’t look at him as his heart was breaking into pieces, too. He planted a chaste kiss on top of Junhui’s head as he wreathed the weeping man into a tight embrace.

“Seokmin… He was pronounced dead on arrival. He was gone… I remember feeling numb as the nurses took care of me and I wondered, if only I didn’t agree to do stupid canoeing, if only we wore life vests, if only I were able to bring ourselves to the shore much faster… maybe he was still alive.” he sobbed in between, the sounds were so painful to hear, “Maybe we were still doing our annual tradition together… maybe, just maybe… he was still here.”

Junhui kept crying inaudibly. Seokmin rubbed his back comfortingly, trying to ease the man in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Junhui let out a wry laugh, separating himself from the man beside him, “I wetted your coat…”

“It’s alright, lovely,” Seokmin flashed him a smile as he brought a knuckle to his cheek, wiping the tears streaming down Junhui’s face, “Thank you for sharing your story with me. I know it was so difficult to have experienced that. You were so strong.”

Junhui’s heart softened at the gesture, and smiled, bittersweet, “I could’ve moved faster so he could get the help he really needed but I was so scared, and trembling, and I didn’t know what to do… and now he’s gone.”

“It was difficult and what you’ve been through was modern-day hell but he’s now in a much safer place where no one can hurt him,” Seokmin cooed, “He didn’t die in vain. Once in his life, he loved a very beautiful and thoughtful man, and was loved by him in return. You both made each other the happiest and made memories that will never ever be forgotten. Undoubtedly, he was and still is a part of your life. And I know he doesn’t want you to blame yourself for what happened but I completely understand how you feel.

“If, God forbid, situations were reversed, I’m sure he’ll feel the same way. The morose feeling of the survivor is intense and sometimes they just need someone to put the blame on, and chances are, that someone ends up to be one’s self.”

Junhui stayed silent, taking all the words in. That’s all he needed to hear, someone who understands what he felt without telling him to stop blaming himself and that it already happened. He was very much thankful to all the people who were there for him and he didn’t want to say that especially when all they did was nothing but a big help to him during the first few months of his partner’s passing.

“Learn how to forgive yourself, Junhui. The shadows of the past and the heavy feelings they all carry… They all need to go. I’m sure he’d be very much delighted to see you move on, start a new and happy life without him by your side.”

THAT night, Junhui took a long time staring at the picture of his late partner inside his wallet. He smiled upon seeing the effervescent man whom he once loved. Clasping the photo to his chest, Junhui drifted to sleep with a heart full of acceptance and forgiveness and a genuine smile etched on his face.

“I really enjoyed my stay here. Thanks a lot to you,” Junhui said with so much mirth.

Seokmin held Junhui’s hand and gently massaged the back of it, “I’m really glad you enjoyed it. Wish you could stay longer, though.”

Both cackling, their eyes locked and both were drowned in each other’s crystal pools. Junhui was scheduled to fly back to the city and continue his deserted work. Even he wants to stay longer but he needed to go back.

“Take care, Junhui,” Seokmin said with a smile, handing over an envelope to Jun, “Maybe I can come and visit you sometimes.”

Junhui stifled a smirk but his cheeks couldn’t lie as it turned crimson, “Yeah? Then I wouldn’t need to come here next year anymore?”

“Make sure the dart’s going to land on the same place again, lovely.”

“Mhmm,” Junhui embraced the man, ever so tightly, “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you when I see you.”

THE plane took off. Junhui rested and sat comfortably in his seat while thinking about the things that happened in his three-day stay at the resort–the memories made, how he finally accepted the conclusion of the accident two years ago and forgave himself, and most importantly Seokmin.

Junhui made so many unforgettable memories despite staying for only three days. His mind was at ease and his heart was full.

He reached out for the envelope Seokmin gave him earlier. Gently ripping the sides, he fished out the thicker paper that was inside.

He let out a soft chortle upon seeing what Seokmin gave him. It was a photo of the two of them dancing together at Jihoon’s wedding. They shared gazes and gentles smiles were exchanged. Needless to say, it was a beautiful photo–he was in Seokmin’s arms, dancing to the sweetest of music–it was a moment he would always want to remember. 

Thrilled, he flipped the photo and at the back of it, words were written in a neat handwriting that read, “Moments created with you are the most beautiful. I’ll see you soon, lovely.”

Junhui couldn’t wait to throw his dart at the map once more.

⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts about my work. You can reach me through twitter, @pearlnquartz.


End file.
